1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a device for holding and dispensing a fluid for decontaminating the condensate drip pan of an air conditioner unit or the like over time.
2. Background Information
Consumers, particularly parents, have of late become more concerned about sources of mold and bacteria in the home and workplace. Purchases of antibacterial liquid soaps, bathroom sprays, and kitchen cleansers have increased in the last decade. Newspapers bear stories about harmful molds growing in school buildings and related allergies among schoolchildren and teachers. One hidden medium that fosters the growth of bacteria and mold in many homes is the air conditioner drip pan, in which condensate from the HVAC (heating/ventilation/air conditioning) unit is collected. Homeowners often forget about periodically emptying and cleaning their air conditioning unit condensate drip pan, which is often hidden up in the attic or behind a closet door. If the air conditioner drip pan is not cleaned, it can be a nutritious environment for mold and other deleterious microorganisms.
Some homeowners have other sources in their home that slowly drip water, such as a drip from a leaky pipe under a kitchen sink or under the house, or from a leaky roof. Although pans placed under the drips do prevent the pipe or rain water from damaging the floor of the cabinet or home, the drips collect and can likewise foster the growth of undesirable microorganisms in the drip collection pan.
The present invention is a device for holding and dispensing an antimicrobial fluid for decontaminating the drip pan of an air conditioner unit, or other water source. Use of the present device over time effectively kills the molds and bacteria that grow in the drip pan of an air conditioner system or the like and effectively inhibits microbial regrowth. The device can also or alternatively be used to drip a viscous fragrant fluid over the condensation coils of the air conditioner unit, emitting a pleasant odor through the house or other building.